I need some sleep
by Inu4Neko
Summary: Se sentía harta, agotada. No sabía con certeza cuando era la última vez que había logrado conciliar el sueño en paz ¿Cuándo era la última vez que había descansado? Ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que se sentía dormir bien, tener un sueño agradable.


-¡Todo está mal! SCORPIA ESTARÍA AQUÍ SI TODO ESTUVIERA BIEN- la respiración de Catra era errática, sentía un profundo enojo aunque no estaba segura de contra quien, solo sabía que le irritaba todo y todos. Levantó la mirada observando como Lonnie la miraba confundida y preocupada.

Esa mirada sólo la hizo enfurecer más, ella no necesitaba que nadie se preocupara por ella. No necesitaba que nadie sintiera lastima por ella, su vida siempre se volvía más miserable cada vez que alguien se acercaba demasiado a ella. Ese era un error que no iba a volver a cometer, así que haría lo mejor para ella misma.

Alejar a todo el mundo.

Fingió la mejor risa que pudo

-Solo vete… Como todos- esperaba que Lonnie se fuera de inmediato, pero no fue así. La chica permaneció en su lugar mirándola con preocupación- ¡VETE!

Una vez que se encontró sola de nuevo tomó su comunicador e intentó contactar a Double Trouble nuevamente pero al igual que todas las ocasiones anteriores no obtuvo respuesta. Presionó la pantalla con fuerza viendo como esta se quebraba ante el contacto y se apagaba haciéndola encontrarse con su propio reflejo. Las marcas bajo sus ojos eran cada vez más notorias.

**I need some sleep**

**It can't go on like this**

Se sentía harta, agotada. No sabía con certeza cuando era la última vez que había logrado conciliar el sueño en paz ¿Cuándo era la última vez que había descansado? Ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que se sentía dormir bien, tener un sueño agradable.

Sus problemas de sueño habían comenzado cuando Adora se marchó y con el tiempo solo habían empeorado. Con la partida de la rubia las primeras noches habían sido difíciles pero todo empeoró cuando consiguió su cargo de Capitana y con este su propia habitación.

Una enorme, solitaria y silenciosa habitación. Algunas personas aprecian el silencio para descansar, pero Catra no era una de esas personas, se sentía sola, aislada. Incluso llegó a extrañar el sonido de los ronquidos de los demás cadetes, los leves gruñidos que Rogelio soltaba al dormir, las cosas que Kyle balbuceaba entre sueños y más que nada la apacible respiración de Adora a su lado.

Su cansancio se volvió tan notorio que cuando Kyle lo noto le dio un consejo.

"¿Porque no intentas contar cosas para dormir?"

"Esa es la idea más estúpida que he escuchado Kyle"

"Solo digo que cuando no puedo dormir, cerrar los ojos y contar cosas me ayuda"

"¿Cosas como que?"

"Cualquier cosa, uniformes, armas, lagartos"

No muy convencida de eso Catra intento seguir el consejo de Kyle, solo que había un problema. Cada que cerraba los ojos intentando "contar cosas" lo único que aparecía en su mente era Adora y aunque intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que tenía que dejar ir a la rubia, decirlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo.

**I tried countin' sheep**

**But there's one I always miss**

**Everyone says**

**I'm gettin' down too low**

**Everyone says**

**You just gotta let it go**

Eventualmente el cansancio la venció y su cuerpo se acostumbro a subsistir con un par de horas de sueño diarias, cuando Scorpia se hizo más cercana a ella, su presencia junto con el constante ruido de la princesa de Dryl transportándose por los ductos, incluso los sonidos robóticos de Emily hicieron que su sueño durara periodos más largos. Claro aun extrañaba a Adora pero la sensación de soledad se había aminorado.

Al menos hasta el incidente del portal, toda esa situación le había provocado un nuevo trastorno de sueño. 

Pesadillas.

Desde ese momento cada que Catra dormía en su mente se repetían dos cosas, la mirada de furia que Adora le había dirigido y el momento en el que daño a Entrapta como un recordatorio constante de lo que habia hecho, habia traicionado a quien la consideraba su amiga

"Tomaste tus decisiones, vive con ellas"

"Tu me traicionaste"

Lo único que pasaba cada que cerraba los ojos eran pesadillas. Y desde que Scorpia había abandonado la horda no había dormido nada intentando encontrar la respuesta a una pregunta que hacía eco en su cabeza a cada momento.

¿Dónde estaba Scorpia?

Por más que lo pensaba no encontraba una respuesta y se estaba obsesionado con eso, pasó horas y horas observando todas las cámaras que la horda tenía alrededor de Etheria pero la figura de Scorpia nunca apareció.

¿Porque se había marchado?

Un gruñido salió de sus labios y arrojó su comunicador contra una de las pantallas, quebrandola en pedazos. Cambió nuevamente las vistas en las pantallas pero de nuevo no había rastro alguno de a quien buscaba tan desesperadamente.

Golpeó una de las pantallas y sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

Scorpia soportaba su mal carácter, sus malos tratos y sus terribles decisiones y a pesar de que Catra se quejaba constantemente de su compañía y le pedía que la dejara en paz realmente nunca había contemplado la posibilidad de que en algún momento se alejaria de ella.

Tampoco se había imaginado como serian sus días sin su compañía, pero ahora lo sabía. Eran fríos, solitarios y silenciosos, todo Fright Zone lo era.

Cambió las cámaras nuevamente y en la pantalla apareció la habitación de Scorpia, se encontraba exactamente igual que cuando ella había entrado, observó atentamente las fotos en la pared, los adornos sobre el escritorio y las cosas colocadas cuidadosamente sobre la cama.

Sintió como si alguien la apuñalase en el pecho, Scorpia no sólo se había marchado si no que había dejado todo atrás.

La había dejado a ella atrás.

¿Porque le afectaba tanto la partida de Scorpia?

Quizá porque era la tercer persona que la abandonaba o porque insistió tanto en ser su "mejor amiga" que le resultaba absurdo pensar que se había ido.

O tal vez le tenía más aprecio del que admitía para sí misma. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta y lanzó zarpazos contra el resto de pantallas y cables que quedaban en ese lugar. Solo uno quedó intacto y empezó a parpadear en ese momento dejando ver a Hordak.

Catra tomó una respiración profunda, intentando permanecer serena, escuchó el reporte de su líder y le dio el suyo.

-Aquí todo está bajo control.

El resto de las palabras ni siquiera se grabaron en su mente, estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para no desviar la mirada de la pantalla, para no quebrarse, no podía hacerlo. No en ese momento, tenía que aguantar un poco más

Solo un poco más y podría terminar con eso.

**I need some sleep**

**Time to put the old horse down**

La figura de Hordak desapareció de la pantalla y el silencio inundó la habitación llena de pantallas destrozadas Catra se desplomó y retiró su máscara, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran, pese a intentar disimularlo siempre había sido una persona sensible, pero desde hace un tiempo lloraba con mucha frecuencia.

Demasiada para su gusto.

Estaba segura que los últimos días había llorado más ocasiones de las que lo había hecho a lo largo de toda su vida.

¿Que era lo que la hacía incapaz de retener sus lágrimas? Quizá era el cansancio, sus pesadillas, el hecho de que de nuevo se había quedado completamente sola.

Nadie estaba ahí para reconfortarla, para limpiar sus lágrimas y abrazarla aun si se negaba a esa muestra de afecto. Todo el mundo la había abandonado.

Los pasos acelerados de los soldados entrando y saliendo con armamento hicieron eco en sus orejas. Limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de su brazo y se levantó para observarlos, notando que a pesar de que ella sintiera la zona del terror vacía sin Scorpia nadie más parecía notarlo. O bien a nadie parecía importarle, todos estaban en movimiento constante ocupados con sus misiones, siguiendo con su rutina diaria.

El mundo seguía avanzando y ella era la única que no lo estaba haciendo.

**I'm in too deep**

**And the wheels keep spinnin' 'round**

Pero aun siendo consciente de ello no entendía ¿Como podía hacerlo? ¿Como seguir si todo el mundo la dejaba atrás? ¿Como salir del abismo si nadie le tendía la mano mientras de hundía cada vez más profundo?

**Everyone says**

**I'm gettin' down too low**

Quizá ese era su problema, estaba tan obsesionada con las cosas que perdía que no se daba cuenta de todo lo que ganaba. Los últimos días el ejército bajo su mando había logrado más que en todos sus años de existencia.

Estaba ganando una guerra ¿Que importaba si nadie estaba a su lado?

Estaba prestandole atención a las cosas equivocadas, ella tenía una misión que cumplir y se juró así misma que no descansaría hasta terminar con esa estúpida rebelión, con todas las princesas, aun si eso incluía a Adora, Entrapta y Scorpia, aun si todo el mundo la abandonaba.

Así como ellas la habían dejado atrás, ella tenía que dejarlas ir.

**Everyone says**

**You just gotta let it go**

Terminaría con esa guerra de una vez por todas, llevaría a la Horda a la victoria y una vez que lo hiciera tal vez por fin podría dormir un poco.

**You just gotta let it go**


End file.
